The present invention relates to a front-passenger airbag module. In particular, the present invention relates to a front-passenger airbag module having a gas generator, a diffuser, a self-supporting airbag, and an airbag housing.
In the development of a new motor vehicle, airbag modules are likewise newly developed so that they can be optimally adapted to the particular vehicle structure. As a result, each new vehicle requires a new airbag, diffuser, and airbag housing to be developed, thereby resulting in high component production and quality assurance costs.
Self-supporting airbag designs, which reduce development costs, are disclosed, for example, in DE 195 05 507 C2 (incorporated by reference herein), which introduces a tubular gas generator into the lower section of the airbag. The airbag of DE 195 05 507 C2 partially encloses the gas generator and is, therefore, held without any additional means of fastening; in the development of new airbag systems, the lack of additional means of fastening facilitates the development of the airbag fastening. Even in light of this advancement, however, the development costs remain undesirably high.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in light of the aforementioned problem. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to further reduce the development costs of a new airbag system.